Pain and Love
by Sabby Cat
Summary: ONE SHOT! About Kagome losing herself, but why? Inuyasha finds her in a ally beaten up horribly, what caused all this? Can he save her all over?


ONESHOT!

My first fanfic, I've read a lot of stories and I've come up with my own considering the fact that this story is the once I have tried to find. Please give me reviews and posts to see how I did, I have many more Ideas but you've got to give me time to type this out! Broke my hand. :-( COMPLETE!

Pain and Love.

Is running down the dark, foggy, and rainy ally way scared out of my mind screaming and crying out in incredible pain from bruises and cuts. Running as fast as I can before it… It slams me down on the ground forcefully, breaking my leg, I cry out more but this time, it's for help. It hovers overtop of me with his blood-red eyes, and slowly comes down to eye level as it gets closer, and closer. It's hand raised ready to knock me out.

His breath over powers mine and all I hear is (snap). I cower in fear in a corner with knees up to my chest as the person who killed it comes closer, "Its okay, I won't hurt you." He lays his hand out ever so gently and I look at him crying one eye shut from that thing punching me so many times. My vision becomes blurry, my body shaking from exhaustion and fear. He catches me as I fall face forward, everything blacking out, taking me into his arms bridal style, carrying me away into the night. Wondering why?

(Days later).

Screams bloody murder, shooting up from a dead sleep, freaking out in the bed, shocking the man who saved me awake from a deep sleep. He runs over to me holding me down whispering in my ear, "Shhh… its okay now, I've got you in a safe place. No one will ever hurt you again." His voice was more soothing than I thought. I calm down just a little, gaining my breathing back and he moves back to look at me with a beautiful, gentle smile. "Its okay your safe, I promise." he strokes my hair softly.

I nodded in suspense and fear, I try to speak but he stops me with a finger on my lips "Shhh. Don't speak, I know you don't trust me yet but give me a chance..."

"Th…. Tha… thank …. You." I try to smile but it comes out in tears as I shake from pain. This mysterious man holds me in his strong, but gentle muscler arms. I cuddle to him my head on his chest asking, "Why this happened to me?" He just held me and rocked me until I fell asleep. He looks down at me, feeling pain and sorrow for me trying to figure out he could comfort me in such horrible state of mind, and physical appearance.

The next morning I wake up in the same stage, crying, screaming and freaking out... he holds me closer and rocks my body with comfort, singing a soft lullaby. As soon as I calm down just enough to where I can relax, he lifts up my chin from his chest with his finger and says, "My name is Inuyasha." I smile a bit thinking of how beautiful that name is and I try to speak but no words. "It's okay, here." hands me a board and a marker. "Write your name here and this is how we will talk for a bit. Okay?" I smile again and I write slowly,

'My name is Kagome, and I'm sorry for what happened...' I put my head down in shame and he kisses my forehead ever so softly his hand on the back of my head to show love.

"It's okay, I don't mind it at all. I'll always protect you." He smiles again at me and I smile softly back. "Hey I'll be right back, I have to make a few calls." He looks back on me, the broken girl but knows he has to. Laying me down on the bed off his lap and covers me up in a blanket.

'Okay Inuyasha.' I lay down going to sleep, exhausted from what I have been through for 4 years...

Inuyasha grabs his cell phone and calls up Miroku and Sango.

"Sango? Miroku? Get down here now, I found her." A gasp is heard on the other side of the phone and beeeep. They both rush over and is out of breath by the time they get to his house.

Minutes later.

Door bell rings. "Come on! Open up!" Sango screams beating on the door.

"Inuyasha! So you found her?" Sango cries out, Miroku behind his wife almost crying.

"SHHH! SHUT UP! Yes I did, but not in the shape I wanted to find her in..." he looks down a tear falling from his amber, golden eyes and Inuyasha takes them to the living room waiting for the right moment.

Inuyasha peeks in to see if I'm sill sleeping and before he shuts the light off he takes a quick look at my body, bruises from head to toe, cuts on my wrists, head gash, and an infected ankle, all which Inuyasha hates himself for. He was supposed to protect the one he loves... Walks back to Sango and Miroku and asks them, "Hey can you stick around until tomorrow?" They agree and goes to sleep in the guest bedroom until Inuyasha give this okay signal to peep in.

Inuyasha goes to see me and I'm still sleeping and pulls up a chair and watches over me, protecting me to make sure no harm will come to me again. Inuyasha holds my hand in defeat as he drifts off into a deep sleep his head nodding from sleepiness, then his head falls back and is out.

(Dreaming)

"Inuyasha how could you! I never want to see your face again!" I run crying into the rainy forest, never turning back. Hating for what he did to me. Inuyasha tries and tries screaming my name running from tree top to tree top until. My scent, it's gone...

(End dreaming)

He wakes up with a jolt and looks to see if I'm still there and crying in my sleep, he holds out a hand to me and smiles sadly, his voice shaking, "At least your home..." I wake up crying more and he hold me rocking me, "Shhh... it was just a dream I'm here now, I will always protect you. Always." cries more and I cling to him, leaning on his chest and sobbing more than what he thought I could. He simply holds me until I'd cried myself to sleep. He holds me through the night laying in bed with me to keep an even closer eye on me. Any difference in heartbeat, scent, and any other emotion.

It's early morning around 10:00 and Inuyasha woke up to a scent he hated, sickness. I have a fever of a 105, I was sweating, cold, shaking, and crying from pain. He goes to get some rags, blankets, medicine, and soup. Taking full care of me. Sango and Miroku peak in and all I hear is the door slowly opening, I look up seeing two different faces, and I hide behind Inuyasha freaking out scared what they did to me.

"Kagome It's okay, these are your friends... Remember them? Sango and Miroku? Your sister and Brother in law." I take a closer look and Inuyasha scenes fear and discomfort in me, I cower behind him and my breathing becomes heavy. I cry a little and goes underneath the covers sweating to death as I shake in hunger, fear, shame, and depression. They say that they'll be out here just waiting and talking. Inuyasha nods away and they leave. I loosen up and see only Inuyasha, the person I know best. I cuddle to his hand on my forehead and falls fast asleep too tired to be afraid anymore, I'm so tired of it.

Inuyasha walks out leaving the door cracked just a bit leaving the light off and asks the gang, "What's wrong with Kagome?" His voice mad and concerned.

They both look down in horror and explain the story.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**"Sango! How could you!? You know how I feel about that!" I run and run away pissed off at what she did to me.**

**"Kagome! Stop!" Sango tackles me into the ground and I bite her, and clawing her. Sango let's go and watches me leave as blood flows from her body. **

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha raged in anger and disgust. Almost sending them flying back with his roar.

"It wasn't our fault! She bit me and I couldn't hold on anymore because she kept fighting me!" Sango jumping from the couch defending her story. Angry.

"Get out! All of you! **NOW!**" they leave with tails between their legs and go home not to return until Inuyasha is cooled down. He walks around pissed off, 'how could they do that! I don't care if you're dying, you protect other people with your damn lifes!'

He goes to check on me... and I'm gone... Inuyasha panics and goes to follow my scent, leaping out the window I climbed out on and stood there for a second to catch my scent, leading him to a forest full of mist, and trees, 'Please be okay Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt again. Please please be okay.' soon enough he finds me limping, falling over on trees trying to run, but I keep falling and crying, shaking to run. I fall in pain and holding my legs, he runs faster than he ever could to catch up to me and grabs my arm, and holding me into embrace where I couldn't get away. Wraping his entire body around mine.

"Let go of me! I'm worthless and just a burden to you!" She punches and fights back all she can, crying into sobs, biting, kicking, screaming, and clawing from Inuyasha hoping to free myself. He holds me tighter moving his head in the crease of my neck kissing it as his body trembling with fear of losing her again. Never letting me go.

"Please stop Kagome I really need to show you that you are safe, please stay with me... please... I'm so afraid, please stop." I feel his body shaking and a drop of water hits my chest. I immediately stop and look down at him, eyes full of depression and lost. I stop trying to run away and I hold Inuyasha.

"I'm s...s..sorr...sorry." He smiles and kisses my forehead, and hugs me, crying.

"Come on, let's go home Kagome." picks me up bridal style and carries me back home. I smile in his arms leaning to his chest and falling asleep in his muscular arms. My body exhausted.

Next morning rolls around and Inuyasha can smell my fever going down, he scoot up next to me and holds me hand as I sleep. He looks at me and thinks, 'Why did they do this to her..?.' he lifts the covers to revel scars, swelling of old bruises, cuts, and my skin even more pale than he thought. 'I don't understand, they were our friends damn it!' he sighs and lays his head on my bedside, holding my hand.

I wake up to a sleeping Inuyasha by my bedside and I smile softly, crying a little. He wakes up to the salty smell of tears and looks at me worried. I shake my head telling him not to worry and cuddle to him. Inuyasha wraps his muscler arms but gently, and firmly around me. Holding me close hoping to never lose sight of me again. The lovers stay like that for what seems like forever, until 'growls'. He smile and get up going to make some eggs, toast, hash browns, pancakes, sausage, bacon, the works. He goes back to me, picking me up and carrying me to the kitchen table. Inuyasha sets out a plate for me with tons of food. My eyes grew.

I scarf it all down and I look up at Inuyasha whose face was priceless. They laugh until... an aroma filled the air. Inuyasha couldn't feel or see, or even smell the difference in the air, until he saw me fall sideways out of my chair, my eyes drooping. Inuyasha storms up to try to catch me before I would hit the ground but, too late. My head hits the ground hard where my gash wound was and it reopened. "Kagome!" he falls on the side trying to crawl over to me but paralysis was not on his side, he curses himself and sees two men walk over to his woman, grabbing me and running out. Inuyasha vows he would find me and falls into a deep sleep.

**(Kagomes pov)**

I wake up groggy, holding my head in pain, "Well well well, why she is awake now..." that voice... it couldn't be, please no. "I thought I would never see you again Kagome. My precious." I shake under my skin about to scream for Inuyasha. He bolts down to me and covers my mouth forcefully, "No I don't think so. He won't save you. He's to caught up trying to find ways to hurt you, and make you suffer." he smirks at me and I shake my head. I bite his hand away.

"No! There is no way he would!" Naraku looks at the poor weak ol' me and I frown, "Could he?" He lifts my chin up softly and looks at my tearful face, red puffy eyes.

"You really think that he wants to be with you? Why would he just leave you to fend for yourself for 4 years? Why wouldn't he be here to save you? Why is he with his first love other than you? My sweet." She looks down comprehending all that was more and likely true and more tears falls, silently wishing this wasn't true. Lifting my hand to hold my arm, "Now now don't cry my sweet love, it's okay to feel hatred, it is. But... I can make all the pain go away if you want..." places a hand on my head. I look up nodding, probably regretting what I'm doing but I just can't deal with pain anymore, it hurts too much. Naraku smiles, and I feel a power surge through my body and my eyes go blank thinking, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha, forgive me.' I fall into a deep darkness and is now under Narakus control, Inyasha however...

**(Inuyashas pov)**

"Tell me where you put her you damn bastard! Tell me now! Where is she! Naraku I'll fucking kill you! Come out and fight... mmm...ee..." Inuyasha falls to his knees and breaths heavily...His purple streaks coming out, eyes red, claws growing, his demonic aroa filling the air, **"MATE HURT! FIND MATE! KILL WHOEVER HURTS MATE!"** His inner demon controls him until... A strange other power surges through his body, his eyes no longer red, but black, Inuyasha's mind is now being controlled by Naraku. "**Kill mate, find and kill mate.**" He growls howling before Inuyasha runs after his prey. Naraku laughs evily and watches as the show is about to start, allowing Inuyasha and I to find each other in a dark, very mysterious, misty castle. We come face to face and turn to an all out big battle. I fight with all my might no will to stop, Inuyasha fights but is willing to stop, but how. Inuyasha strikes me with his claws and cuts me up really good. Bruising on my flawless skin even more, my muscles aching in pain, and my heart-broken in two. Inuyasha keeps dashing after me growling and snarling as he punches me back up into a tree. Grunting as I make impact.

I breathe heavily and gives him the worst stare with my pitch black eyes.

I cough up large amounts of blood and I look up at him, smirking. I charge after him and slashing his face, stabbing him with a sword through the right side of his chest, twisting it in pleasure. He grabs my throat claws deep in and launches me through the air nearly 100ft. He jumps up toward me as I dart and fly down coming after him striking him with my sword again and almost cutting his arm off! We both fall to the ground, my body shaking in fear. Inuyasha's inner self gets into his head and screams out. **"mate hurt snap out of it, mate can't hold any longer, save mate and run. run!"** Inuyasha stands down and bangs over his eyes, his body pulsing, trembling in fear to losing his only new love. With me up at my feet struggling holding my bow with an arrow shaking with exhaustion, waiting, until he moves even an inch. Inuyasha gains his strength back and runs at her with incredible speed, everything beside him a blurr, knocking the bow out of my hands and grabs me running as fast as he can to get away from Naraku. Growling in the process wanting to kill and love his mate at the same time. I fight him in his arms, cutting, slashing, screaming, and punching.

"**mate is hurt, save her, save her.**" Inuyasha grabs my hands and holds them together sitting on the ground pushing me into the ground with all his might because now I am very strong. While Inuyasha is holding me down I squirm and squeal screaming for him to let me go. **"Kagome, please snap out of it."** he growls, **"This isn't you, please I love you Kagome, I can't lose you again, I promise I will do anything and everything for you, just come back to me and I'll always be by your side."** he smells will, fear,and depression, and out of no where, I stop. 'Kagome, come on, come back, Inuyasha is waiting for you.' but the only words that came out were,

**"I'LL KILL YOU! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" **I squirm harder and harder but it was no use, I was stuck. 'Kagome he's waiting come back please.' My eyes flash and he sees his opportunity, he lays his lips on mine with passion, fear, love, careness and much more emotion. My eyes grew wide as my eyes slowly turn back to chocolate brown. I find myself and who I really am, fights and fights to stop, and I'm back. "Inu...Inuya...Inuyasha help me..." Kagome faint on the ground with a pool of blood surround us. Darkness over powering me.

"Kagome?! Kagome! No please wake up please say something!" he knew it was too late, I was too seriously injured and I needed to rest for at least days. Inuyasha picks me up and runs as fast as he can with me in his arms to a abandoned hut and cradles me, holding me closer to him than he thought.

**"We could have seriously hurted mate. why didn't you stop." his inner demon says concerned.**

'shut up! i wasn't in control and you know it so don't tell me what to do!' he looked at me, he loved me oh so dearly much and began to cry. 'I almost killed you, and I almost ran out on you. I'm so sorry that i hurt you like this. i love you kagome.' Inuyasha kisses my forehead and cries in my neck shaking. Inuyasha holds me though the night, sleeping in corner with me on his lap.

Inuyasha wakes up the next morning smelling salty tears and determination. He looks down at me. his woman and sees me holding a knife, my eyes glowing with pure blackness as he is too stunned to react until I stab him through the chest close to where the last wound was. Inches away from his heart, Inuyasha gasps in pain and holds the knife while it's still in his chest, "Why Kagome..." coughs up blood and looks at her, not believing what happened. I jump up and run into the forest, starting to kill for no reason. My mind screaming for help

'INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE!"

'yes Kagome, kill, feel the blood stain your clothes and body.' and with that I kill and kill villagers, demons, children, he didn't care. I was lost in darkness,. Inuyasha lays in the grass damning himself as he struggles to his lover, "Kagome..." he limps upon a village, reeking of blood and pure darkness. He coughs at the scene not believing I did this. Inuyasha follows my scent everywhere until he found me. Inuyasha finds me in a ditch standing in a river. He limps over to me and stumbles in the water. "AHH! Kagome... stop this... please you know me... I love you with all my heart, please come back to me, I want to be with you forever until time ends." I turn around and look at him coldly with a little speck of love. He sees her struggling and wanting to break free. Inuyasha crawls in the river over to me and looks up at me with love and fear.

"Kagome... come back to me, you need to snap out of it." he grabs my leg and his touch... his touch is so gently and wet. His blood was washing away into the river causing Inuyasha to slowly black out. I see what's happening and I scream loudly inside my head, and I come back from Naraku's grasp, then I scream, piercing the air causing the birds to fly away and me to land on my knees holding Inuyasha, "I'm so sorry... forgive me..." I black out and we both get washed away into the river, holding each other.

**(Days Later)**

Inuyasha wakes up in a hut and sees me sitting in a corner with my knees up to my chest shaking, weeping and crying. My eyes wide with fear, confusion, and love. Why? Is it because Inuyasha is really hurt? Or was it all a dream?!

"Kagome! What's wrong!? What happened!? Are you okay?!" he shakes me trying to get me out-of-state of shock. I look up at him and he sees my eyes, his heart breaks in two.

"Oh Inuyasha! Your okay! But how!? Naraku controlled both of us!" Inuyasha pulls me in and comforts me. "You were dying and I was too! I almost killed you! I was killing on a rampage! What is going on!?" shakes uncontrollably and he holds me tighter feeling sorry for me. He rocks me and I cling to him not knowing what happened.

"Shhh. It's okay... I'm here and alive now, none of that happened... it probably was a very realistic dream." he looks down at me and kisses my forehead stroking my hair. "If this helps any... I love you Kagome, and I always will, and I always have. Will you be my mate?" I look up at him and I cry from every emotion in my body can handle.

"Yes! Yes I'll be your mate! I love you so much Inuyasha!" I hug him and I kiss him passionately.

PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! I GOT MORE STORIES AND IDEAS TO COME!

Sabby Cat

Over and Out.

P.S. I'm making a modern day era Inuyasha and Kagome based on my life since 6th grade. So forgive me if I jump or loose track... there was a lot going on...


End file.
